


Beach day

by Jalec



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalec/pseuds/Jalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Liam are enthralled by what they see at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach day

**Author's Note:**

> The pack go to the beach! Stiles and Liam see something boner-worthy. One-shot. Inspired by: http://sourwolf.tk/post/99639611694/nick-burkhardt-but-all-i-see-here-is-liam-going

"That's it!" Lydia announces, annoyed, interrupting the discussion the pack are having around the McCall dining table about the best way to disarm an opponent before they have an opportunity to fire. "We're having a beach day!" She says as she throws her hands up in the air.

Stiles's mouth falls open and his eyes narrow as he lowers himself closer to the table, confused.

"Wha?–Wfffh?–Why? How is that helpful, Lydia?"

She glares back at him making him recoil for fear of retribution. Her gaze can do that. And it's definitely not an added banshee-perk.

"Because, Stiles," she starts in an annoyed tone, "you and Derek – who isn't here, I might add, only further adding to my point – Scott and Kira, Jordan and myself, and Liam," she says while giving him a nice smile; the nicest smile that anybody around the table is likely to receive right now considering he's the only one who doesn't continuously protest her ideas, "are all worn out. We have been fighting nogitunes and werewolves and desert wolves and assassins and berserkers and werejaguars for  _far too long_. We need a break. Just one day. A beach day!" Her tone has turned from annoyed to excited, reminisce of her I'm-throwing-a-party tone.

"One day," she repeats as her finger and gaze follows her friends around the table to make sure they all nod back at her. "Good!" She chirps when all have agreed, some (Stiles) begrudgingly.

+++

"You know, you should really sit up Liam. If we have to stop suddenly you're either going to go flying through the windscreen or you're going to be thrown into the back of our seats. And if you survive I will have no sympathy if you get hurt."

"Stiles. I'm a werewolf. I'd heal. You should focus more on driving instead of lecturing me and then maybe we wouldn't crash."

Scott laughs.

"Don't you–... Scott." Stiles squints. "Control your beta, Scott. Little runt has a bit of an attitude problem about him."

"Fight me, Stiles," says Liam as he sprawls out across the back seat of the jeep and lays his head on a pillow made from scrunched up beach towels knowing that Stiles would never take him up on the offer.

It's boys, except Parrish and Derek, in the jeep. The girls 'get' Derek because that way none of the pairs are together. And Parrish wanted to drive his own car. Well, a police car. Every so often he'll turn on the lights and sirens and Stiles will get such a fright that he'll almost veer off the road causing Liam to start criticising his driving and Scott to grab onto whatever he can find to secure himself. Luckily they seem to be going through unpopulated roads... Whether they're back-roads, or whether they're just vacant because residents have started to move out of Beacon Hills is a different story.

The girls' (and Derek's) car is a bit of a different story. Lydia drives perfectly and calmly. Of course. Nobody else is allowed to drive her car. Malia sits next to her in the front, and much to Lydia's horror, picks at her claws with what seems like a permanent look of confusion and intrigue across her face. Derek and Kira sit in the back. They don't talk. Kira looks like she wants to; she never stops smiling and every so often she'll look at over at Derek, as if she's about to say something, then turn away like she forgot what she was going to say. Not that she could be blamed. Lydia bops away in her own little world, occasionally glaring at Malia who queries back " _What?_ "

When they reach what is actually quite a pristine looking beach, which also is free of anybody else, the pairs reunite. Lydia and Parrish walk hand-in-hand down to the beachfront, as do Kira and Scott, smiling and giggling the whole way. Derek and Stiles are a bit of a different story. Where Derek is able to carry eskies and umbrellas and towels and backpacks with ease, Stiles seems to have the utmost difficulty simply exiting the car. He manages to trip over the door frame and falls face-first out of the jeep, luckily landing on soft sand. Derek just shakes his head. Malia and Liam laugh to which Stiles responds by squinting his eyes and mockingly repeating their laughs.

At the beachfront, Parrish so servant-like lays out a lavish-looking pink towel and sets up a small umbrella so that shade covers it before he takes his shirt off. Similarly, Lydia strips off a white blouse and and orange and purple sarong to reveal a purple bikini. The two both manage to fit on the large towel, under the shade of the umbrella, and seem to be relishing the opportunity to spend time together without prying eyes, or murderous monsters, for that matter.

Derek dumps everything that he carried down – which was pretty much everything from Lydia's car – onto the sand then goes back for what is left. Malia is beckoning for Kira to come down and join her in the water, who looks at Scott.

"Go, I'll be there in a sec," he says with a smile as he separates the pile of goodies Derek dropped and then rummages through an eski to pull out a few softdrinks. He hands them to Lydia, Parrish, and Liam who is sitting nearby on a blue towel, much smaller than that of the banshee and her boyfriend, then takes another three down to the water for Kira, Malia, and himself.

Derek returns with the remaining things, followed by Stiles who is dragging a body-board (seemingly difficultly) by his foot while also carrying pool noodles and floaties and other inflatables which are completely unnecessary.

"Stiles..." Derek starts, wanting to remind his boyfriend how he said he'd regret bringing all that.

"Derek! I don't want to hear it!" Stiles responds, turning his nose up at Derek, as the inflatables escape his grasp. He sighs and kicks one of them, then decides that they're close enough to everything else so he just drops the rest and goes and sits down next to Liam, who looks at him oddly.

"What?" They say in unison, looking at each other.

Liam squints. "You're so annoying. I don't know how Derek puts up with you."

A deep voice from a few meters behind Stiles's and Liam's gazes responds.

"Sometimes, Liam, I don't know either."

Liam and Stiles both whip their heads around at the same time to see Derek. Derek who has slipped his shoes, his shirt, and his jeans off (why did he wear jeans and not bordies?) so that he is just standing there – proud as day – in nothing but black briefs.

Derek looks at Stiles, bites his lip, then looks back at Liam and then says "He grows on you, though," as if Stiles weren't even there.

Stiles gulps. Hard. Liam does too. The boys' mouths are agape as they witness Derek jump over his pile of clothes in the sand and jog down to the water. He glimmers in every sense of the word...the muscles in his back, arms, and legs are so much more visible in daylight, which is something Stiles isn't really accustomed to seeing Derek in. The lack of clothes probably helps as well. Don't get them started on that torso.

Liam's voice is hushed as he poses a question to Stiles without taking his eyes off Derek: "Stiles...Is he really  _your_ boyfriend?"

When Stiles doesn't respond, and Derek resurfaces after diving under a wave, meaning he is  _wet_ , Liam turns to look at Stiles and lightly hits him on the shoulder, knowing that if he doesn't, even someone without werewolf abilities would be able to tell he was aroused.

Stiles overreacts by grabbing his arm and glaring back at the beta. "Ow!"

Liam ignores it and presses the question again. "You're seriously dating  _him_? I mean... _he_ is seriously dating... _you_?"

Stiles's mouth closes and an upside down smile which isn't quite a frown, rather a look of 'yep...' forms on his face. He starts slowly nodding as his gaze creeps back onto Derek...or rather, _those_ briefs that are now really heavy due to having soaked up the sea water, quite very possibly revealing a pale pair of ass cheeks which causes Stiles to get a little excited.

"Uh–Uhm...Mmmm."

The sounds that come from Stiles's mouth are just that, more sounds than words.

"Uhm–yyyep... I mean, I guess..." His voice trails off then he clears his throat. "I mean, yes. Yes, _yesyesyes_ he is."

Contrary to the words that escape Stiles's mouth, for a second there, he doesn't completely believe that he – skinny, pale him – _is_ dating Derek Hale – tall, tanned, ~~handsome~~ sexy Derek Hale.


End file.
